Irresistible
by appypie
Summary: Amy Dumas has a party at her house and invites her friends. One of her friends has a crush on a certain someone that Amy likes. Can Amy have the courage to tell her true feelings before its too late. Will it turn out as a night to remember? Matt/Lita fluf


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Characters.

            It was a rainy Monday night, in North Carolina. Matt and his brother Jeff were heading over to Amy's house for this party she was having. She was inviting all her friends that she and the Hardyz knew. Once they got there, Amy was outside with an umbrella in her hands. It was pouring down hard. Matt parked his car and him and Jeff got out and rushed over the lawn to make it inside. Amy smiled as she shut the door. She withdrew her umbrella and stared down at her watch. "Okay guys help me get this party started."

            It was very noisy and crowded. And everyone was having a blast. Amy walked over to her friend Christina, who was drinking some beer. "Hey girl." She said. Christina turned to Amy. "Hey Ames." She turned her attention back to the guy across the room laughing with some friends. She smiled to herself. Amy got curious and asked, "What are you staring at?"

            "Oh." Christina shook her head from her wandering eyes. "Nothing." Amy crossed her arms. "Sure, now tell me, what are you staring at." Christina turned a shade of red and pointed at the dark haired go, which his back was facing them. "Him." Amy saw what she was pointing at. "Shane?" she said.

            "You know him?" asked Christina.

            "I can't tell who he is. I mean most of my friends do have dark hair…and with a ponytail too?" Amy concentrated closely. Christina cleared her throat. "I saw him. He looks kind of cute."

            "What dose he look…" before Amy could say another word, the mysterious guy turned around. Amy's moth dropped open. Then she glanced back at her friend. "You…you have a thing on Matt?" Christina looked at Amy confused. "Is that a crime?"

            "Yes…I ment no…its not a crime…" Amy frowned a bit. "But. Matt?" Christina raised an eyebrow. "Um, is there something I need to know about him, before I go for it?" 

            _She likes him. I should be happy for her. Right?_

"No." Christina saw the crushed look on her friends face. "Whats wrong? Did I take your knight in shining armor?" Amy shook her head no. "My knight? No, he's just my friend. Matt, he's my wrestling buddy, you know the Wwf?" Christina nodded. "Oh, well he looks hot. Man Amy, why do all your male friends have to be so damn cute." 

            "I have no clue." Christina gulped down some Budweiser and handed it to Amy. "Time to make my move."

            _No, no, no._ Thought Amy. She watched as her best friend headed over to Matt.

            _Chrissy, why Matt? _Amy couldn't bear to watch her friends flirting. It was too hard. Especially on Matt. Because she loved Matt. Amy turned her gaze away and searched for Jeff.

            Matt was ready to head to the kitchen when he felt a sudden tap on the shoulder. He saw a brown-headed girl in front of him. "Hi." She said.

            "Hi." Matt head pasted her. Christina watched and cursed to herself. "Darn."

            Amy ran into the kitchen to get the blaring sound of music out her head. She wanted to think. She sat down at her table, not knowing Trish was in there and began muttering to herself. "I should have told her. I should of lied. Now she's they're trying to get a date with Matt."

            _I had so many chances to tell him how I felt. For 5 years I've known him, and I've been completely and uncontrollably in love with him_

Amy rushed a hand through her red hair.

            "Love problems Amy?"

            Amy looked up. "Trish. W-what are you doing here?" Trish smiled and sat across from her friend. "Hmmm…I was here the whole time. Now repeat that again? You said she's trying to get a date with Matt Hardy?" Amy felt embarrassed about her ramblings. "Yes, yes, its true."

            "Who?"

            "My friend Christina. But I can't blame the girl, she doesn't know my feelings."

            "On Matt?" Amy sighed. "Yes Trish."

            "So obvious, so your friend is trying to hit it off with Matt?"

            "Yes. I mean she's with him now. And know one, not even him knows how I feel for Matt. He's so perfect to me. He's sexy, smart, funny, athletic, sweet, attractive, perfect, and did I say sexy?" Trish nodded with a hint of laughter.

            "And through all these years of knowing him, I fell in love with him. And I held it inside for so long. God and I still can't tell him. I really want to tell him in a special place."

            "Because you love him." Said Trish warmly. "Look girl, you need to spill it to him cause He's been looking at your direction for a while. Do you see the way he looks at you? His whole face just lights up. He loves you Amy." Amy glanced at Trish.

            "You really mean that..?"

            "Yes, now go on out there and get your future man, cause obviously he's not going to be your future once Christina's done with him." Amy immediately stood up from the table. Determination was on her mind. "Okay, I'll do this. I am going to get him."

            "Go girl." Said Trish motioning her to the door. Amy walked out, and a tune of "Who Let The Dogs Out" blasted in her ears. She brushed past her friends and saw Jeff. "Jeff! Jeff!" she called. Jeff saw Amy. He stopped dancing. "Yeah?"

            "Where's Matt!?" yelled Amy. 

            "Upstairs." He said. Amy's mouth dropped open a little. "Upstairs doing what?"

            "Who knows." Amy hurried upstairs and listened carefully to any sounds. "Matt?" she called. Amy stepped into her bedroom. "Matty?" She backed away, but into a certain someone. She almost screamed, but she found out it was Matt. He laughed at her. Amy blushed and gave a weak smile. "Oh its just you…" she said. She looked at him and got caught up in his gaze. The tension was broken by the sound of glass breaking. 

            "Wild party." Said Matt.

            "Definitely. Are you having fun?"

            "Of course, but this is more fun." He said motioning toward their surroundings. "Its fun hanging out with my best friend. You." Amy smiled. "Awww…Matt such a sweety pie." Amy gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. 

            "I've met your friend." He said. Amy's heart almost stopped. "You did?"

            "Yeah, she asked me out…"

            "And…"

            "I said I couldn't." Amy grinned, but shook the grin off, she said, "Why?" Matt looked away from her. "Well I really don't want to date…now…"

            "You don't?" Amy's hopes were down now. Matt forced a smile upon his face and put his arm around Amy's shoulders. "Wanna go back to the party?" he asked. Amy let her hand take his hand. "No, lets stay up here. I have something to tell you."

            "Huh?" Amy dragged him into her room. She closed the door behind. Matt sat down on the bed curious. "Whats on your mind?" 

            Suddenly Trish's voice popped into her mind. _"Look girl, you need to spill it to him, cause he' s been looking in your direction for a while. Do you see the way he looks at you? His whole face just lights up. He loves you."_

            "Amy?" 

            Amy stared at Matt. She can remember all the times that they spent together, he always lit up.

            "Amy." Amy walked up to him and leaned down, looked into his brown eyes, crested his face into her hands and brushed her lips against his. Her eyes slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began kissing each other intently. Amy was a bit surprised and slightly opened her mouth a bit to let Matt's tongue in. The kiss deepened and Matt's hands gradually crawled under her tank top. Amy uttered a sound of pleasure as Matt began to knead her breasts gently. Amy parted to catch her breath. Matt did too, but continued kissing her on the neck. She grinned, and abruptly he pulled her down onto the bed. "Matt.." she began. "I-I have to tell you something…." Matt shook his head. "You don't have to tell me, I know Amy." Amy hugged him and kissed him. "I love you." She gasped. 

            "I love you too." Amy kissed him some more and sat up to pull off her shirt, revealing her in her bra. She again passionately started to kiss Matt and un doing his shirt too.

            "Where are those two?" asked Jeff to himself. It was an hour later and it was getting late. The party was over leaving Trish and Jeff to clean the mess. "I hope Matt did'nt pick up a hot chick around, and sleep with her." He joked. Trish gave a small smile. "Oh Jeff what made you think of that?" Jeff glanced at Trish. "He did?" She shrugged. "Lets see if they're upstairs." Jeff pointed up. "You mean upstairs? You think Matt and Ames are up stairs. Do you even know what upstairs mean?" Trish laughed at the look on Jeff's face. "Oh Jeff, so naïve."

            "They done it right?"

            "Let's say I gave Amy a little advice." Jeff gaped. "Really. They are some little freaks." Jeff shook his head smirking. "I knew it all along. But dang already." Trish patted Jeff on the back. "You are so funny. 

            "But they've been up there for like forever."

            "You know, lets make a surprise visit." They set down their brooms and headed upstairs. They made it to Amy's bedroom. Trish giggled and Jeff quieted her. "Sssh." He knocked on it twice. No answer. Trish smacked a hand over her mouth. She tried so hard not to laugh. Jeff nudged her a bit. He reached for the doorknob. 

            "Ready….Open it." Hissed Trish. Jeff and Trish came in yelling their names. Matt and Amy who were under the covers screamed in fright. Amy peeked out the sheets meekly. Trish and Jeff had goofy grins on their faces.

            "Caught you two red handed." Said Jeff. Matt and Amy were so full of embarrassment that their faces went red.

            "Amy you did it." Clapped Trish. "Had fun?"

            "Trish shut-up." Said Amy trying hard not to laugh.

            "So dose this mean…." Jeff saw Matt give him a scolding look. "Oh..Right…come on Trish I think my brother wants us out." Jeff and Trish laughed with each other all the way out. Amy and Matt exchanged glances and both laughed.

            "I love you."

            "I love you too." They leaned over to each other and kissed each other softly.

            "Wanna shower up?" asked Matt suddenly.

            "Yeah why not. Make sure Jeff and Trish don't walk in on us." Matt chuckled and ruffled Amy's hair a bit and Amy playfully hit him.

The End


End file.
